Yo quiero saber
by xXAiko-HayashiXx
Summary: Alguna vez quisiste hacerle una pregunta a un campista?, saber que fue lo que mas le ha gustado o porque hizo algo en el campamento? pues ahora puedes saberlo! "Yo quiero saber" aqui y ahora!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!!! Si lo se, se preguntaran que hago haciendo una historia si aun no acabo dos, bueno es que simplemente se me ocurrió hacer otra ^^ pero eso si NO ABANDONARE LAS OTRAS DOS!!!!! Aparte ya casi acaban ^^ como dos o tres capítulos y fin ^^. Bueno regresando ^^ espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Cierto!! Las aclaraciones que nunca pongo ^^ pero debería:**

***Esto es después de Total Drama Island ^^.**

***Total Drama (Island, Action. Musical y las que vengan o no) no me pertenece (aunque eso es obvio ¬¬)**

**Bueno para comenzar, obviamente este es algo así como un epilogo ^^. Ahora les contare de que se trata (si ya te aburriste de leer porfa te juro que esto te interesara!).**

**Es un programa de Televisión titulado:**

"**Yo quiero saber...", donde una conductora (su servidora), hará cada semana preguntas a los chicos de Total Drama y para esto abrí este fic para que ustedes los queridos lectores, quieran hacerles alguna preguntita a los campistas incluyendo a Chris y al Chef ^^, además de nuestra preguntita sorpresa que se dará a conocer en el primer capitulo ^^.**

**Sin mas los dejo para que piensen que le quieren preguntar a… EZEKIEL!**

**Piensen en sus preguntitas y veremos que les responderá a ustedes y a nuestra pregunta sorpresa… se que les encantar ^^.**

**Sin mas nos vemos… espero sus preguntitas Bye!!!!**


	2. Ezekiel

**Antes de comenzar quiere agradecerles sus reviews, a todos ustedes gracias por gente como ustedes el mundo es un lugar feliz y hay mas lectores ^o^.**

* * *

**Capitulo1.- Ezekiel**

En un estudio de televisión, una conductora de televisión se preparaba para las entrevistas.

-Rápido, solo quedan como 10 segundos.- dijo apresurada.

-Bien todos en sus lugares, inicia en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…-

-Bienvenidos a su programa "Lo que el fanático quiere saber", con nuestra conductora Aiko- dicho esto, comenzaron a oírse aplausos y gritos del publico mientras la conductora, Aiko, salía saludando a la audiencia.

-Hola gente con televisión, buenas noches y bienvenidos a "Lo que el fanático quiere saber"- dijo con una gran sonrisa. –Esta vez tendremos de invitados a nada mas y nada menos que a los chicos de Total Drama Island junto con Chris y el Chef Hatchet- varios aplausos seguidos de gritos comenzaron a oírse mas fuerte. –Cada semana un chico o chica de Total Drama vendrá y nos contara lo que ustedes quieran saber además de la pregunta que siempre les hacemos- aplausos y gritos se oyeron pero mucho mas fuerte. –Ahora sin mas rodeos… aquí esta el chico educado en casa… un gran aplauso para… Ezekiel- de un lado de la cabina, salio Ezekiel saludando al público. Se dirigió hasta Aiko, la saludo y ambos tomaron asientos.

-Bien… Ezekiel, dime como te sientes al estar aquí con nosotros?- pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ah… bien, genial y gracias- dijo.

-No es nada… bueno en el campamento no tuviste muchos momentos por lo que tampoco pudimos conocerte bien-

-Cierto-

-Pero ahora será diferente, como el programa se llama "Yo quiero saber", les pedimos amablemente a la audiencia que nos enviaran sus preguntas, todas sus dudas serán despejadas aqui, estas listo?- en el rostro de Ezekiel había un poco de sorpresa.

-Oh… bueno-

-Bien comencemos- comenzaron a oírse en el foro aplausos. –Bien las primeras preguntas son de kanikanigoro y ella pregunta: Como se siente ser el primer expulsado de la isla?-

-Pues un poco mal- comento. –Pero después de ver las torturas por las que pasaban me sentí mucho mejor de haberme ido- aclaro.

-Pero no sientes decepción alguna?, ser el primero significa ser el mas débil en estos casos-

-Eso no me importa una vez que pensé las cosas-

-Jeje bien, la siguiente pregunta es: alguna vez has besado a alguien?- ante dicha pregunta Ezekiel sonrió y sonrojo un poco.

-Pues hubo una vez…- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido. Varios "aullidos" comenzaron a oírse.

-En serio? Anda cuenta- pregunto la conductora (posea yo) emocionada.

-Pues… fue con una vecina que tuve… pero ya no quiero hablar de eso-

-Porque?-

-Solo que no quiero recordar eso-

-Te rompió el corazón?- al oír esto asintió con la cabeza.

-Waaa…!- comenzó a oírse.

-Bueno… dejando de lado esto pasemos a la siguiente pregunta: Tus padres son realmente granjeros locos que te enseñaron en casa?-

-Oye! Mis padres no son granjeros locos, ambos son maestros en economía domestica y si fui educado en casa- dijo un poco indignado por haber oído "granjeros locos".

-Pero si mal no recuerdo dijiste que si-

-Dije que si fui educado en casa mas no que mis padres están loco- dijo ahora un poco molesto.

-Bien, bien pero no te vayas a enojar- dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes-

-Bien… ahora .Constyle. pregunta: Alguna vez te ha gustado Eva?- en el foro, se oyeron "aullidos" mas fuertes incluso risas y silbidos. Ezekiel se encontraba en shock.

-Co… como?-

-Lo que oíste Ezekiel- ahora se encontraba nervioso.

-Po… por supuesto que no!, es mas ella parece hombre-

-Huuuuu…!- eso había sido un golpe bajo.

-Ezekiel!, Eva puede estar viendo esto!- dijo preocupada.

-Pero es cierto-

-Uy!, mejor pasemos a la siguiente pregunta… Estas son de NekoNight y son las siguientes: Te gustaba alguien de IDD? Quien y porque- Ezekiel se sonrojo un poco.

-Pues… Bridgette era linda…-

-Huuuuu- más aullidos se oyeron.

-Woo!! Así que Bridgette eh?, bueno es una chica preciosa y encantadora, ahora la siguiente pregunta…-

-Puedo decir algo antes?-

-Claro!-

-No me vayas a golpear Geoff- dijo, Risas comenzaron a oírse.

-Jajaja bien espero que no te mate… ahora la siguiente pregunta… wooo la siguiente es: Te gustaría ser el novio de Eva?- mas risas, silbidos y grititos se oyeron.

-Creo que dije que no! Para nada, jamás saldría con ella-

-Por que no Ezekiel?-

-Porque no!... NekoNight, .Constyle. Porque me hacen esto?-

-Jajajaja no lo se… pero bueno pasemos a la siguiente: Que se sintió ser el único en la Playa de los Perdedores?-

-Al principio algo solitario pero cuando comenzó a llegar gente, fue genial- dijo sonriente.

-Bien, bien ahora la siguiente pregunta… otra que te encantara: Cuando estuviste solo con Eva... ¿Que hicieron?- bueno… era obvio lo que se oyó en el foro. –Queremos oír la verdad-

-Honestamente me la pase huyendo, esa chica quería matarme por lo que dije, una vez que llego Noah a la isla ya fue un poco mas tranquilo-

-Jejejeje y la ultima pregunta de NekoNight: de IDD a quien odias?-

-Heather se gano mi odio, esa chica si que esta loca-

-Pero ni siquiera conviviste con ella-

-Pero ni tú ni el público vio como actuó ella cuando llego a la isla-

-Si, más o menos nos imaginamos algo, pero bueno… ahora Tahita pregunta: es cierto que te escapaste de tu casa para venir al show?-

-Para IDD no y para este tampoco, en IDD porque fue sugerencia de mi medico y ha este show… me habías invitado no?-

-Si, es cierto, bueno… la siguiente pregunta es de nachi123, ella te pregunta: dejaste de ser tan machista?-

-Pues… la verdad después de pensarlo, creo que las mujeres no son débiles si no que son agresivas y malvadas- varias chicas (obvio), comenzaron a abuchearlo

-Y eso?-

-Por Eva y Heather-

-Pero… no habías dicho que Bridgette…-

-Excepto ella y mi novia actual- el foro se quedo en silencio absoluto, incluso Aiko estaba en shock.

-No… novia actual?-

-Si tengo novia porque?-

-No… por nada… bueno como veo que ahora nos tomas por agresivas y malvadas… nachi123 dice que te enviemos a una Eva acafinada y enojada- en ese momento apareció… Eva, totalmente enojada.

-Haber campesino!, que somos que!!!!?- en ese momento Ezekiel salio corriendo de la sala con Eva detrás de el.

-Bueno… a continuación las últimas dos preguntas por parte de una chica y nuestra pregunta final, en un momento regresamos- dijo Aiko mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba a ambos chicos.

COMERCIALES tutututututututututututu (música de ambiente).

-Ya regresamos a "Yo quiero saber"- anuncio una voz, seguida de aplausos y grititos, Ezekiel se encontraba en su asiento un poco asustado.

-Bien, que bueno que aun estén con nosotros, antes de los comerciales estuvimos haciéndole preguntas a Ezekiel y al final, Eva salio como nuestra invitada especial, como te sientes Ezekiel?, quieres continuar?-

-No hay mas preguntas relacionadas con Eva?-

-No-

-Entonces si- dijo un poco calmado-

-Bueno, en el campamento dijiste cosas muy feas de las chicas y es por eso que unas chicas te odian, y este es el caso de xSweetMarshmalloWx quien nos pregunta: Que se siente ser tan feo?- Ezekiel reacciono de una manera un poco extraña.

-Feo?, Oye! Que le pasa a esa chica!-

-Ezekiel, es obvio que este molesta por tus comentarios así que no te molestes-

-Bien… pues no soy feo en primera y si fuera feo me sentiría bien-

-Eso era lo que queríamos oír y la otra pregunta de la misma chica: Es genial estudiar en casa?-

-Pues para mi si-

-Dime… no te agradaría estar con chicos de tu edad?, compartir con ellos, algo así?-

-La verdad… si es gente como Heather o Eva no gracias, si es gente como Geoff u Owen tal vez si, ellos son mas divertidos-

-Jeje, bueno esas son todas las preguntas y ahora la sección que ha varios fanáticos les gusta: Crees que tienes lo necesario para salir con…?- comenzaron a oírse aplausos. –Bien, durante el programa nos comenzaste que no quieres a Eva, es mas le tienes miedo…-

-Claro que no!- dijo interrumpiendo.

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Puedes pasar otra vez Eva?- pregunto Aiko, Ezekiel se asusto. –Jajajaja ya ves-

-Bien, bien-

-bueno… también nos comentaste sobre Bridgette y que tienes novia-

-Cierto-

-Ahora… nos preguntamos… que necesita una chica para ganarse tu corazón?- varios silbido, grititos y risas comenzaron a oírse (otra vez).

-Pues… tiene que ser como Bridgette ósea, linda, amigable y… adorable, además de lindos ojos y cabello-

-Waaa!!!!!-

-Oh que lindo Ezekiel, así es tu novia?-

-Eh… más o menos-

-Podemos ver una foto?-

-No-

-Y eso?-

-No-

-Bueno aunque no quieras nosotros averiguamos como es tu novia actual y si quieren saber como es busquen en Total Drama Wiki, bueno por le momento esto es...-

-Puedo decir algo?-

-Si claro-

-Para NekoNight y .Constyle. Porque creen que me gusta Eva?, porque?, que les hice! Y ah y por cierto, me quiero disculpar con todas las chicas de la audiencia… excepto Eva y Heather, ustedes son malvadas- en eso, de algún lugar del foro, apareció Eva.

-Así que sigues no????!!!!!- dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos de la mano. Ezekiel volvió a ponerse en pie mientras huía de Eva.

-Bien, espero que la hayan pasado genial, nos vemos en la siguiente, hasta la próxima y no lo olviden, esto fue: "Yo quiero saber" aquí y ahora, nos vemos- varios aplausos se oyeron mientras Ezekiel huía de Eva.

* * *

**Bien… este fue el primer capitulo, lamento si no me pude dar a entender bien. Bueno para comenzar.**

_**Aiko: es mi nombre OC ^^. Ai= amor; ko= niña.**_

**Bien, espero que la hayan pasado bien y con respecto a las preguntas ha Courtney, Duncan y Heather, no se preocupen, las pondré ^^.**

**Y si quieren saber como es la novia de ezekiel, este es el link:**

**.**

**Bueno nos vemos para la próxima!, la siguiente invitada es Eva! Así que ya saben, si quieren preguntarle algo, díganlo en los reviews ^^ además si quieren decirle algo, algún comentario que le quieran hacer ^^.**

**Se cuidan Bye!!!!!**


	3. Eva

**Para comenzar gracias por sus lindas preguntas en los reviews ^^. Espero que sus dudas queden despejadas ^^.**

**Inicia el Fic.**

* * *

**Capitulo2.- Eva**

-Faltan 20 segundos- se oía en el foro, todos estaban apresurados.

-Ya saben gente del foro, no queremos hacer enojar a nuestra invitada- les recordó Aiko quien se encontraba sentada, lista para lo que venia.

-Bien, comenzamos en 3… 2… 1-

-Hola y bienvenidos de vuelta a "Yo quiero saber" aquí y ahora con nuestra conductora Aiko- aplausos y grititos se oyeron en el foro, mientras Aiko con una sonrisa daba la bienvenida.

-Hola a toda la gente de la audiencia y bienvenidos a otro capitulo de "Yo quiero saber", en el capitulo anterior estuvimos hablando con Ezekiel, y esperemos que todas sus dudas hayan quedado despejadas, pero hoy tendremos a una chica, fue temida en el campamento, considerada la mas fuerte del campamento, démosle la bienvenida a… Eva!- en ese momento, entro Eva con una sonrisa saludando a la gente del foro. Después tomo asiento.

-Hola Eva! Que bueno que hayas aceptado venir- dijo Aiko con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme, es un placer- dijo en un tono algo duro.

-Bueno, supongo que sabes porque estas aquí no?-

-Para responder las preguntas de la audiencia me equivoco?-

-No, pues no te equivocas, bien, ahora comenzamos!- aplausos comenzaron a oírse en el foro. –Bien, fuiste la mujer más temida en el campamento además de Heather y también de las que tuvo más problemas con los campistas-

-Cierto-

-Pero al igual que ha Ezekiel, no te pudimos conocer mucho, así que… comencemos con las primeras cinco preguntas, estas son de NekoNight, y ella pregunta: Odias a Ezekiel?-

-La verdad… es que no, solo que sus comentarios no tienen una base para justificarla-

-Eso es cierto Eva, pero… creo que fue por esa chica que nos menciono anteriormente-

-Ese no es mi problema- dijo un poco enojada.

-Bien… la siguiente pregunta es: Porque cuando volviste a IDD solo estabas enojada con Bridgette?, Acaso porque a Ezekiel le gustaba?- comenzaron a oírse aulliditos, pero la mirada dura de Eva, hizo que todo el foro estuviera en silencio.

-Ezekiel no tiene nada que ver solo que ella representaba una amenaza- esto dejo un poco sorprendido al foro y a Aiko.

-Una amenaza?, ósea que le tenias miedo?-

-No miedo, jure vengarme de mi equipo y para eso hay que acabar con los fuertes, entre ellos estaba Bridgette, ser la única mujer la convertía en una chica fuerte de ese equipo y como es mas fácil intimidar a las mujeres pues fui por ella-

-Oh!, así que fuiste a atacarla solo por eso?-

-Si-

-Bien… la siguiente pregunta es: Serias capaz de matar a alguien?-

-Depende de la persona y la situación, pero si es porque si o por diversión… no, no soy tan malvada- un chico de la audiencia comenzó a hacer "waaa" pero rápidamente se callo al ver la mirada asesina de Eva y como comenzaba a ponerse en pie.

-Bien, tranquila Eva, no te preocupes por la personas que están en el foro… bueno, esta pregunta es interesante-

-De que se trata?-

-Bueno, la misma NekoNight quiere saber: Cual es tu TOP cinco de chicos lindos de IDD?- por dicha pregunta, no se pudo evitar oír grititos, aullidos y silbidos, haciendo que Eva se sonrojara y pusiera en pie. –Tranquila Eva, no vayas a golpear a alguien-

-Bien… me calmare, pero verán cuando esto acabe- dijo amenazándolos. El foro volvió a guardar silencio. –Bueno, para comenzar no me gustaba nadie del campamento, pero uno que otro chico se me hacia un poco interesante-

-Como quien?-

-Bueno… mas les vale que se callen cuando lo diga eh?-

-No te preocupes, de eso nos encargaremos-

-Bien… mi TOP de chicos es: en primera Duncan- esto dejo sorprendido a todos.

-Duncan? Y eso?-

-Tiene actitud, y un estilo que me agrada, aparte de que lo considero un participante fuerte-

-Bien, quien mas?-

-Bueno, debo decir que también Noah era un poco interesante-

-Eso si lo sabemos todas, Noah es un chico súper lindo- comento Aiko con una sonrisa. –Y bien, quien mas?-

-DJ y Tyler-

-DJ y Tyler?, DJ talvez porque es un chico que se ve que es fuerte pero… que tiene Tyler? Sin ofender Tyler- comento Aiko un poco confundida.

-Tyler por lo menos hacia el intento en ser un deportista pero aun así seguía siendo torpe- dijo con lo que parecía una sonrisa que se borro de inmediato al oír unos grititos casi inaudibles.

-Y por ultimo?-

-Supongo que Justin, pero es un maldito tramposo y traidor al igual que Heather, no le voy a perdonar lo que me hizo en el ultimo capitulo-

-Si, todos vimos como les quito el dinero y ah Noah tratando de impedirlo- comento -Bien, la siguiente pregunta es: Odias más a Bridgette, Chris o Heather?-

-Bueno, como mencione no odio a Bridgette, pero entre Chris y esa traidora de Heather… supongo que están empatados, bueno un poco mas a Heather, por su culpa me eliminaron la primera vez- dijo enojada.

-Eso si fue interesante, ahora las siguientes preguntas son de gwenxtrent, la primera es: Que se siente saber que todos te tienen miedo?- al oír esto, el rostro de Eva cambio.

-La verdad estoy acostumbrada, aunque es un poco… triste he de admitirlo- dijo algo deprimida. –Pero pobre de el o ella que ande diciendo algo eh?- advirtió al final.

-Bien, creo que ahora vemos porque… bueno, para la siguiente pregunta, queremos que estés tranquila, pero de veras tranquila- Eva quedo algo confundida.

-De que se trata?-

-Bueno… tanto gwenxtrent como Kanikanigoro, quieren saber… si te gusta Ezekiel?- dicho esto, Eva se enojo.

-Que?! Quienes preguntan eso?!- en ese momento aparecieron guardias quienes la sostenieron.

-Tranquila Eva, solo es una pregunta inofensiva- dijo Aiko calmándola.

-Bien, lo siento… no, no me gusta ese campesino- dijo calmándose un poco.

-Bueno Eva, la siguiente pregunta es: Quieres a alguien de IDD?-

-Querer? Supongo que no-

-Varios chicos creen que a ti te gusta Noah- comento.

-No, es un gran chico pero no, solo me cae bien-

-Bien, la siguiente pregunta es: Quien te desagrada de IDD?-

-Creo que eso ya lo había mencionado, Heather, si estas viendo esto, quiero que sepas que te odio! Y me vengare!- dijo viendo la cámara.

-Bien, bien… narushizu4ever también pregunta algo similar así que espero que hayamos respondido a tu pregunta… la siguiente pregunta no solo lo hace Sakhory Uchiha sino también narushizu4ever, ambas preguntan: Que tipo de música oyes en tu MP3?-

-Pues me gusta básicamente toda la música, pero la que oigo mas y me agrada mas es el Heavy Metal- en el foro se oyeron varios exclamaciones. Esto no molesto tanto a Eva.

-Enserio?, el Heavy Metal es tu genero favorito?-

-Si, me encanta el Heavy Metal- comento con otra que parecía ser una sonrisa. Aiko lo noto de inmediato.

-Creo que te estamos sacando unas sonrisas Eva- dijo Aiko descubriéndola.

-Talvez… varias de las preguntas son… interesantes, debo admitirlo que tienen imaginación- dijo.

-Y mira que aun no acabamos… bueno la siguiente pregunta es: Como le haces para hacer tanto ejercicio sin cansarte?-

-Bueno… eso se volvió una costumbre en mi, aparte es parte de mi vida, me gusta hacer ejercicio es como respirar o comer-

-Es bueno que hagas ejercicio Eva, así te puedes mantener en buena forma y aguantas más-

-Cierto-

-Bueno para la siguiente pregunta…-

-Tiene que ver con Ezekiel?-

-Un poco…-

-Bueno me calmare, haber cual es la pregunta?-

-Bueno, Sakhory Uchiha pregunta: Te gusta perseguir a Ezekiel verdad?- Eva se sorprendió un poco, pero después se calmo.

-Lo dice por el capitulo anterior verdad?-

-Supongo, además de que agrega que si la vas a matar por preguntar eso-

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me agradan sus comentarios y pues no pude evitar querer hacerle daño, y no te preocupes amiga, no te matare por eso-

-Parece que te estas calmando muchísimo en este programa-

-Pues ahora que lo dices… creo que si-

-Bien, las siguientes preguntas son de Brid .Wolfgirl, y ella dice: Practicas muchos deportes, cual es tu favorito?-

-Bueno, si tengo que escoger entre mis deportes favoritos, supongo que diría que es el Jockey y Rugby-

-Pero esos deportes son muy duros, supongo que aguantas los golpes en el rugby-

-Si, además es divertido-

-Eso te lo creo Eva… bueno la siguiente pregunta es: Algún momento en el que quisieras no ser tan agresiva?-

-Pues… diría que si, ha habido momentos en los que estoy tranquila, en un funeral, una ceremonia, una boda…-

-Este programa- agrego Aiko.

-Cierto-

-Bueno, ya saben si quieren ver a Eva tranquila solo vayan a los lugares que menciono- dijo Aiko sonriente. –Bien la siguiente pregunta es: Que hiciste cuando te sacaron de TDI?-

-En primera me enojo mucho que me sacara de nuevo, al llegar a la isla de los perdedores trate de calmarme pero acabe rompiendo un poste de luz-

-Como Courtney cuando buscaba a Harold?-

-Si algo así- admitió.

-Bueno, la siguiente pregunta es: Donde estuvo Izzy antes de volver al show?- varias personas comenzaron a hablar.

-Cierto! Donde estaba?- gritaban en el foro.

-Bueno Izzy es una completa loca y por lo que vieron una mentirosa, después de que nos enteramos de que la sacaron o mejor que abandono el programa, la esperamos en la isla pero no llego en el bote. Un día la descubrí escondiéndose, creyó que nadie la notaria pero como no vas a reconocer a una chica que cree que con un disfraz de ardilla gigante vas a engañar a la gente del FBI pero resulto-

-Estaba disfrazada de ardilla gigante en la isla de los perdedores? Y así los engaño?-

-Si por increíble que suene- varias risas comenzaron a oírse en el foro.

-Jajajajaja… bien, bien, las siguientes preguntas son de xSweetMarshmalloWx, lista?-

-Si claro-

-Bueno… ella pregunta: porque eres tan ruda?-

-Bueno, eso es porque yo crecí en un pueblito donde varios chicos querían hacerme la vida imposible, así que me tuve que defender de alguna manera, es por eso básicamente-

-Oh ahora vemos el porque… una pregunta similar es la de .Constyle. y pankeckes así que .Constyle. y pankeckes espero que también hayamos contestado sus preguntas- dijo Aiko sonriente. –Bien, la siguiente pregunta es: Cual es tu fobia?-

-Mi… fobia?-

-Bueno… sabemos que eres fuerte pero… si no lo quieres decir…- comenzó a decir a Aiko pero para su sorpresa, Eva parecía dispuesta a contestar.

-Bueno yo le tengo fobia a… mas les vale a la gente que no se meta conmigo por esto a menos de que quieran despertar en el hospital… bueno mi fobia son… los payasos- varios comenzaron a reír, pero callaron al ver la mirada asesina de la chica.

-Los payasos?, bueno eh de admitir que algunos si dan miedo pero… porque razón los payasos?-

-No lo se… sus caras pintadas, esos colores y esas sonrisas que ponen… no se no me dan confianza-

-Bueno esperemos que no haya nadie que se quiera aprovechar de esto-

-Mas les vale- dijo mirando de manera asesina a la cámara.

-Bueno, te parece si tomamos un pequeño receso?-

-Si, no me molestaría-

-Bien, y ustedes… no se despeguen de su asiento, en unos momentos regresamos- dijo mientras la cámara se alejaba del lugar y aplausos se oían en el foro.

**COMERCIALES tutututututututututututu (música de ambiente).**

-Bien regresamos a "Yo quiero saber"- varios aplausos se oyeron en la sala y uno que otro silbidito.

-Hola gente con televisor, gracias por seguir con nosotros… como saben, tenemos a nuestra querida invitada Eva, quien gustosa nos contesta a todas sus preguntas incluidas las que traen algo que ver con Ezekiel, como te has sentido hasta ahora Eva?-

-Bien, me siento un poco mejor estar contestando a sus preguntas, no creí que tantas personas tenían muchas dudas sobre mí-

-La vida tiene muchas sorpresas Eva, te parece si continuamos?-

-Ya llegamos hasta aquí, así que si-

-Bueno, las siguientes preguntas son de Fozzy Bozzo, bueno ella pregunta: Te rasuras?- Eva se sonrojo un poco.

-Oye eso es personal, pero si hay que contestar, debería decir que es obvio no?-

-Bueno… eso no lo sabemos pero según tu si…. Bueno la siguiente pregunta es: Que soportarías mas en un gimnasio: 100 píldoras de esteroides o a Heather dando clases?-

-Por supuesto que las 100 píldoras de esteroides, Heather es una maldita traidora y una manipuladora-

-Si, creo que la respuesta era mas que obvia… bueno la siguiente es: Porque apoyaste a Gwen en la recta final del concurso?-

-Bueno… ella es una chica agradable y una buena persona, al principio no me caía bien pero cuando vi todas las cosas que le hizo a Heather hizo que cambiara de opinión además de que es una chica con una gran actitud y original-

-Es cierto, Gwen es una chica genial, si estas viendo esto Gwen, te saludamos con cariño y esperamos verte aquí… bueno las siguientes preguntas son de narushi4ever…-

-Oye ella no ya había preguntado antes?-

-Si pero parece que igual aun tiene sus dudas… bueno ella pregunta:¿por que no te depilas las cejas?-

-Oye! Que no me depile las cejas no es su problema, me gusta tenerlas así y eso es todo- dijo un poco molesta.

-Tranquila Eva, solo es una fanática con curiosidad-

-Esta bien… lo siento… como se llamaba?-

-narushizu4ever-

-Ok, lo siento amiga-

-Bien, su siguiente pregunta es: ¿que tanto le hiciste al pie grande cuando te metiste a la jaula con el, en el capitulo donde tu e izzy regresan?-

-Eso ha sido lo mas fácil que me han pedido que haga, la verdad es que no era la gran cosa, con unos buenos golpes en sus puntos débiles además de que tenia mucho pelo que arrancar… solo lo golpee y se quite un poco de pelo, le pude hacer mas pero solo eran 10 segundos los que podía estar ahí-

-Oh ya veo, entonces no parecía tan feroz-

-Si, prácticamente-

-Bueno, la siguiente pregunta es de dArmiitHa: Sí Ezekiel intentara tocarte el trasero, ¿Que le harías?- varios rieron y lanzaron aulliditos seguidos de grititos. –Además quiere que especifiques-

-Bueno, en primera no me agrada que anden tocando cosas indebidas, en segunda ya que quiere que explique, lo golpearía donde mas le duele, seguido de unas buenas patadas en el trasero por pervertido- Aiko estaba sorprendida, el foro estaba en silencio total.

-Deberás que casi, casi lo matarías-

-Eso se conseguiría el sujeto por andar de pervertido… y un mensaje para dArmiitHa, en que rayos piensas?-

-Bueno, eso no lo sabemos pero bueno… ella pregunto eso, bueno la siguiente pregunta es de .Constyle. Además ella no es la única que lo pregunta, kanikanigoro y MarilynnDxC preguntan lo mismo: Tienes novio?-

-No, no tengo novio-

-Considerarías a Ezekiel?-

-Bueno… Oye!-

-Lo siento no pude contenerme-

-No, no lo consideraría- dijo un poco molesta.

-Bueno las siguientes preguntas son de kanikanigoro: primero, tomas esteroides?-

-Que?! Por supuesto que no!, todo esto lo conseguí con trabajo duro- dijo.

-Bueno… la siguiente pregunta es: alguna vez has usado falda?-

-Una mujer es una mujer, eso no lo puedes cambiar, y si he usado falda-

-Si te pidiera que usaras una en este momento lo harías?-

-Porque?-

-Ahh no lo se… talvez porque tenemos una falda y queremos ver como te queda- en ese momento apareció un camarógrafo con una minifalda color rosa chillón, Eva se levanto enojada, tomo la falda y se fue del escenario, cuando volvió traía puesto aquella falda, varios chicos comenzaron a silbarle pero callaron al ver su mirada asesina. Tomo asiento pero se sonrojo un poco ya que temía que se viera algo.

-Lo siento Eva, no te vayas a enojar por esto-

-No te preocupes- dijo tratando de hacer una sonrisa.

-Bueno queremos que te quedes así lo que resta del programa-

-Falta mucho?- dijo un poco incomoda.

-No, solo unas preguntas más de MarilynnDxC y pankeckes… bueno la primera nos pregunta: Porque hiciste equipo con Izzy y Noah?-

-Bueno, en primera estaba con Noah y después se metió Izzy, Noah y yo nos llevamos bien en la isla de los perdedores e Izzy… bueno ella se metió sola pero de todos modos, sabíamos que nos ayudaría-

-Otra pregunta que nos hace es: Te gusta…-

-Que Ezekiel no me gusta- dijo enojada.

-No era Ezekiel, si no Noah- ante esto Eva se sonrojo.

-Es un gran chico y un gran amigo, es todo-

-Segura?-

-Porque? Alguien lo duda?- dijo amanzanado con un puño.

-Bien, bien, no te gusta y… alguien mas aparte de Justin?-

-Quiero que quede claro que Justin ya no me gusta, fue algo totalmente pasajero, ese sujeto es casi igual de malvado que Heather-

-Bueno eso no lo sabemos con exactitud, y las últimas dos preguntas son de pankeckes y bueno ella pregunta: Odias a Courtney?-

-No conocí mucho a esa chica, pero debo decir que es una burlona-

-Una burlona?-

-Acaso nadie vio como se despidió de mi cundo me expulsaron la primera vez?, Además pienso que es una chica mandona, no se como Duncan la aguanta- varias risitas y "Huuuuu" se oyeron en el foro.

-Bueno… eso es cosa de Duncan, saludos Duncan, y bueno la ultima pregunta de pankeckes y de los fanáticos: Que le harías a Heather si la tuvieras de enfrente?- el rostro de Eva comenzó a mostrar odio.

-Bueno…- comenzó a ponerse en pie, en ese momento, varios guardias la volvieron a sentar.

-Cálmate Eva, solo es una pregunta- dijo Aiko preocupada.

-De acuerdo… bueno… le diría sus verdades y la golpearía hasta más no poder-

-Mucho rencor te tiene Eva, Heather vete con cuidado no queremos que te pase nada- varias personas en el foro se quedaron viendo feo a Aiko. –Bueno, no queremos que te pase algo antes de que vengas al programa- especifico. –Bueno… esta fue la ultima pregunta de nuestra querida pankeckes y ahora la sección que esperábamos: Crees que tienes lo necesario para salir con…- varios aplausos se oyeron en el foro.

-Bueno, durante el programa vimos que tienes mucho rencor a Heather, por lo visto aun no manejas bien tu ira…-

-Oye!-

-Lo siento, bueno continuando… vimos que no odias a Bridgette y que queda mas que claro que no odias pero tampoco quieres a Ezekiel, ahora nos preguntamos… que debe tener un chico para ganarse tu corazón?- a diferencia de Ezekiel, en el foro había silencio total.

-Bueno… debe ser como….-

-Ezekiel- dijo Aiko de manera apresurada.

-Exacto y tiene que ser… ahora si date por muerta- dijo sonrojadísima.

-Ahh auxilio- Aiko comenzó a correr perseguida por una Eva aparte de enfurecida sonrojada.

**Beeeeeeeeeeepppppppp, lo siento estamos teniendo problemas técnicos………… ahora regresamos.**

-Tranquila Eva, solo fue una broma- dijo Aiko mientras tomaba asiento.

-Pues no fue gracioso!-

-Ahora me callo… en que estabas?-

-Bueno… tiene que ser un buen deportista, no me gustan los perezosos, inteligente, alto, que me respete y… bueno tiene que ser amable y que me sepa controlar- varias personas se sorprendieron al oír lo último.

-Woo!, tiene que controlarte… bueno creo que habría un problema con ello-

-Eso supongo-

-Pero sabes… de seguro habrá mas de uno que quiera salir contigo- dijo Aiko con una sonrisa.

-Yo salgo contigo si te pones esa falda de nuevo- dijo el camarógrafo, Eva se puso furiosa.

-Eva, Eva!... este bueno espero que nos vean…-

-Repite eso!- dijo Eva quien se lanzaba hacia el camarógrafo. La imagen se fue y solo se oyó el sonido.

-Eva suéltalo!, solo fue un comentario, y tu también que irrespetuoso eres!- se podía oír a Aiko y a varias personas que trataban de hacer que Eva soltara al camarógrafo. –Aun se oye?, bueno si me oyen espero verlos en la próxima! Se cuidan besos- comenzaron a oírse aplausos y grititos.

* * *

**Bien… que tal?! Estuvo súper largo ¬¬ pero lo acabe ^^. Espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto haya respondido a todas sus preguntas ^^ gracias por sus reviews son lindos ^^. Veo que no se vio el link ¬¬ y lo siento, pero ahora el link esta en mi perfil si quieren saber ahí pueden ver ya lo verán ^^ es gracioso lo prometo ^^. Y pues con respecto al fic… ahora preparen sus preguntas para el chico más guapo y hermoso y lindo de TDI o IDD… Noah!!!!! Ahh voy a disfrutar esto ah y para las fans si quieren incluirse en la historia (mandándole un videomensaje o apareciendo en el foro), díganme para ver como las incluya va?**

**Bueno se cuidan mucho ^^ hasta la próxima!!!!**


	4. Noah

**Antes que nada quisiera agradecerle a MarilynnDxC por su tarjetita y a no se quien envió la otra pero gracias ^^. Espero que se la hayan pasado súper!!!. Y grax por los reviews ^^.**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island, Action, Musical y todas las temporadas que vengan o no, no me pertenecen pero eso lo sabemos todos ¬¬.**

**Bueno que inicie el fic.**

* * *

-Tenemos solo 30 segundos para iniciar, donde rayos esta Aiko?- pregunto el director un poco enojado.

-Aiko aun se esta arreglando señor- comento su asistente.

-Como que aun se arregla? Por Dios, estas mujeres- dijo de manera desesperante.

-Ya estoy lista, siento el retraso- comento Aiko mientras iba hacia su lugar.

-Bien, audiencia lista, conductora lista, camarógrafos, luces, sonidos, estamos preparados en caso de que el invitado de hoy rompa la cámara como lo hizo Eva?-

-Si señor todo listo-

-Bien, entramos en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1-

-Bienvenidos a "Yo quiero saber" aquí y ahora con su conductora Aiko- comenzó a decir una voz, aplausos y grititos se oyeron en el foro. Aiko se encontraba de pie sonriente.

-Hola y bienvenidos a otro capitulo de "Yo quiero saber", en el capitulo anterior estuvimos hablando con Eva y respondió de manera amable a sus preguntas, además de un mensaje para **Fozzy Bozzo** de parte de Eva, ella se disculpa por no contestar de manera honesta tu primera pregunta, pero la respuesta es si, si se rasura y siente haberse enojado… bueno volviendo al programa ahora recibiremos a el chico genio, sarcástico y frió del campamento que por causa de un accidente todo el mundo ahora duda de su sexualidad, así es estoy hablando de… Noah- en ese momento apareció Noah con una expresión seria. –Hola Noah-

-Hola Aiko-

-Gracias por venir Noah-

-Noah te Amo!- grito una chica, con cabello moka con reflejos claros, vestida con un top sin tirantes, y una faldita de jean con boleros, sosteniendo un cartel enorme que dice: "Te AmoH NoaH!".

-Bien, veo que tienes una fanática por ahí que te ama- dijo Aiko con una sonrisa.

-Si ya veo- dijo aun serio.

-Bueno, de seguro sabrás para que estas aquí-

-Para contestar las preguntas de las fanáticas como la chica de ahí verdad?-

-Correcto Noah, te parece si comenzamos?-

-Si claro- en ese momento se oyeron aplausos.

-Bueno, en el campamento lo máximo que llegamos a conocer de ti es que eres inteligente, súper inteligente, siempre estabas leyendo un libro, eres sarcástico, distante, algo frió y flojito, pero hoy será diferente, así que comencemos con las primeras preguntas de **gwenxtrent,** bueno ella te pregunta lo siguiente: me amas?-

-Bueno, para comenzar no se quien rayos sea gwenxtrent por lo que no puedo decir si la amo o no-

-Si la conocieras?-

-Puede que si y puede que no, pero por el momento creo que diré no, lo siento chica- dijo Noah mirando a la cámara.

-Bueno, la siguiente pregunta es: amas a heather?- ante dicha pregunta Noah se sorprendió.

-Que?, debe estar de broma verdad?, bueno como sea, no, no me gusta Heather, es la chica mas malvada y odiada del campamento, aunque he de admitir que fue lista en la competencia con sus estrategias, pero no, no me gusta- dijo

-Bien dicho Noah, bueno la siguiente pregunta es: quien te agrada de TDI?-

-Quien me agrada de TDI… bueno para empezar no conviví mucho y conocí a mucho de los concursantes, sin embargo, hay uno que otro chico y chica que me agrado de TDI-

-Como quien?-

-Bueno, Cody era un gran amigo, es algo infantil pero…- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por la misma fanática.

-Te Amo Noah!-

-Si ya se gracias, bueno regresando a la pregunta, además de Cody, Eva era una gran amiga aunque era algo, como decirlo sin que se ofenda, competitiva pero una gran chica y talvez un poco Izzy y Trent-

-Wo! Veo que te llevaste bien con algunos chicos después de todo, bueno esas eran las preguntas de gwenxtrent, ahora comencemos con las siguientes preguntas, estas son de **pankeckes **y ella pregunta: Con que chica de IDD saldrías y porque?- ante dicha pregunta, el publico comenzó a hacer aulliditos.

-Bueno, para empezar, a mí no me gustaba ninguna chica y para especificar, tampoco me gustan los chicos, por lo que no saldría con ninguna-

-Porque?-

-Porque ninguna tiene lo que yo busco en una chica-

-Ja! Había varias personalidades en el campamento Noah, no entiendo como no me gustaba ninguna pero bueno, es tu decisión, **NekoNight** nos pregunto algo similar así que espero que también hayamos contestado tu pregunta, bien la siguiente pregunta es: A quien odias de IDD y porque?-

-Bueno, para empezar no odie a nadie, pero si había chicos que me sacaban de mis casilla por ejemplo Justin, es un chico superficial y a mi no me agradan los superficiales que solo les preocupa el físico y no las personalidades de las personas-

-No eres superficial entonces-

-No, me desagradan ese tipo de gente, también no me agradan Chris y Heather, son un par de malvados y si me permites decirlo y espero esos dos no me maten por eso, creo que harían una excelente pareja- dijo

-Wo!, esperemos que ninguno te mate mucho mas Heather, esta pregunta también fue hecha por **MarilynnDxC**, la siguiente pregunta es: Siempre te ve con un libro, de que es ese libro?-

-Bueno, ese libro era una guía para aprender francés, por cierto ya lo aprendí-

-Puedes decirnos algo en francés?-

-Si claro, veamos…un salut à tous ceux qui liront «Je veux savoir» (traducción: un saludo a todos los que leen "Yo quiero saber")-

-Oh! Que bonito, gracias Noah, una pregunta semejante nos hace **MarilynnDxC**…-

-Otra vez?- pregunto Noah confundido

-Si y también **saQhra** solo que el agrega una cosa mas pero… -comenzó a decir Aiko un poco sonrojada pero fue interrumpida por Noah.

-Que es lo que pregunta de mas?-

-Seguro quieres saber?-

-Vamos no puede ser nada malo-

-Bien… pregunta si es el Kamasutra- dicho esto, Noah se puso algo nervioso y comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Q… que? N...no… no leo e…es…eso- dijo nervioso.

-Estas seguro? Pareces nervioso- dijo Aiko con una sonrisa malévola.

-Claro que no- dijo una vez recuperado.

-Bien, bien… bueno volviendo a las preguntas: Alguna vez vas a dejar de ser tan sarcástico?

-Bueno para empezar, esa es mi personalidad y no la voy a cambiar, además porque cambiar mi modo sarcástico si veo que de todos modos les gusto a fanáticas como la chica del cartel- dijo señalando a la chica aun desconocida.

-Jeje, tienes razón Noah, bueno la siguiente pregunta: A que le tienes miedo?-

-Bueno, además de la muerte, sufro de Catagelofobia-

-Catagelofobia?-

-Es miedo a hacer el ridículo y también contraer alguna enfermedad-

-Oh que interesante, además yo también tengo miedo a hacer el ridículo- dijo Aiko sonriendo. –Bueno esta pregunta también se la hizo **MarilynnDxC** así que…- comenzó a decir pero volvió a ser interrumpida.

-Otra vez ella?-

-No te quejes Noah como sea espero que hayamos contestado también esta pregunta, la siguiente pregunta es: Si tuvieras que elegir entre salir con: Courtney, Izzy o Beth a quien elegirías y porque además nos dice que tengas cuidado si escoges a Courtney que es de Duncan-

-Jajajaja, jamás en mi vida elegiría a Courtney, como voy a escoger a alguien tan mandona como ella?, nunca!, a Beth… Dios no me gusta Beth, es fea, sin ofender Beth, y si tengo que escoger entre una de las tres obligatoriamente, escogería a Izzy, por lo menos me llevo bien con ella aunque este loca y tengo por novio a Owen-

-Wo!, te vimos reír Noah, es buen paso jejeje, bueno las siguientes preguntas son de **xSweetMarshmalloWx** y ella pregunta: ¿Sabes Francés o hablas otro idioma?-

-Bueno, ya demostré que se hablar francés y otros idiomas… hablo español, ingles y alemán y por el momento estoy aprendiendo italiano y japonés-

-Japonés? Porque?-

-Quisiera ir a darme una vuelta por ahí además de que tengo una amiga que es japonesa, por cierto saludos Hikari-

-Bueno sabemos que Noah tiene una amiga de Japón, hola Hikari, bueno regresando a las preguntas: ¿Eres moreno o estás bronceado?- ante dicha pregunta, Noah sonrió.

-Je, soy moreno amiga, no me gusta broncearme-

-Enserio?-

-Dime lo necesito?-

-No lo necesitas Noah y te amo!- grito otra fanática desde su asiento.

-Bueno Noah, creo que las siguientes preguntas te van a parecer interesantes además de que te tenemos varias sorpresas a partir de ahora- dicho esto, en el rostro de Noah había confusión y miedo.

-Deacuerdo, pero espero que no sean cosas malas-

-No te preocupes Noah, no te preocupes… bueno las siguientes preguntas son de** dArmiitHa **y ella nos pregunta: ¿Cual crees que sea la razón de tu ilimitado número de fans?-

-Bueno, no sabia que iba a tener muchas fans, he leído historias en todos los idiomas, he visto imágenes que hacen los fanáticos y la verdad me pregunto yo también… porque razón tengo tantas si ni siquiera hice nada, solo actué como soy y punto, creo que eso les gusta mucho-

-Dalo por hecho Noah, yo también soy fanática tuya- dijo. Noah solo se sorprendió.

-Gracias Aiko- dijo

-Bueno, la siguiente pregunta… bueno no te voy hacer las otras preguntas de dArmiitHa- dijo dejando sorprendido de nueva cuenta a Noah.

-Y eso?-

-Porque dArmiitHa esta aquí en el publico, puedes venir Darma?- en eso una chica comenzó a acercarse. En el rostro de Noah había más confusión.

-Bienvenida dArmiitHa o Darma como nos pediste que te llamáramos-

-Gracias Aiko, hola Noah- dijo saludando el chico. Este le devolvió el saludo.

-Bien Darma, creo que tienes unas preguntas para Noah, así que… suéltalas chica!- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Bien… Noah: ¿Por cuanto dinero me besarías?- esto hizo que el chico se sonroja y en el foro se oyeran risitas y grititos.

-Bien, no me gusta que me pagaran por besar a alguien y menos a una chica así que… bueno ya que rayos, te besare pero no quiero que me pagues nada, no se me hace moral- dijo un poco sonrojado, Darma estaba mas que feliz y Aiko mas que sorprendida.

-Lo harás? Puedo yo después?- dijo Aiko. Noah solo la observo. –Bueno no y ya, bien Noah que esperas? Bésala- dijo sonriente.

-Beso!, Beso!- gritaban el foro como si fuera un salón de clases, esto puso un poco nervioso a Noah.

-Bien, supongo que uno no hará daño- dijo mientras se acercaba a Darma. Ella puso su mejilla sin embargo Noah beso los labios un poco rápido, dejando sorprendido a todos.

-Noah, la idea era besarla en la mejilla no en los labios- dijo Aiko una vez que vio lo que hizo el chico.

-Me lo hubieran dicho antes, lo siento Darma- dijo pero la chica no contesto, se encontraba en shock.

-Darma, ya despierta- dijo Aiko sacando a la chica de su trance.

-Que?!. Oh no te preocupes- dijo la chica sonrojada.

-Bien, ya pasamos la primera, cual es tu siguiente pregunta Darma?-

-Bien, mi siguiente pregunta es: ¿Quien te parece atractiva de TDI/IDD?-

-Creo que eso ya lo conteste no?- dijo

-No, te preguntaron con quien saldrías mas no quien te parece atractiva- dijo Aiko.

-Bueno, la respuesta es la misma, ninguna me parece atractiva, bueno talvez un poco Lindsay pero hasta ahí- todos se sorprendieron al oír esto.

-Lindsay?-

-Que?, soy humano- dijo un poco sonrojado

-Bueno, esta pregunta también se la hizo…-

-Fue otra vez **MarilynnDxC**?- pregunto Noah.

-No, esta vez fue **Sakhory Uchiha,** bueno la siguiente pregunta Darma-

-Bien: ¿Acaso Alejandro es tu hermano?-

-Que?, no, Alejandro no es mi hermano, porque?-

-Talvez será porque se parecen o algo así Noah, tienes otra pregunta Darma?-

-No son todas, gracias por responder a mis preguntas Noah y también por el beso- dijo mientras se ponía en pie e iba a su lugar.

-Que linda chica, bueno Noah sigamos con las preguntas, estas son de **NekoNight, **la primera es: ¿Con quien soñabas cuando besaste a Cody?-

-Porque todo el mundo pregunta eso?, bueno al menos no piensan otra cosa-

-No estés tan seguro jejeje-

-Que quieres decir?-

-No, nada, bueno **MarilynnDxC** agrego que muchos dicen que pensabas en una chica con la mente de Gwen con el cuerpo de Lindsay-

-Bueno… talvez se acerquen a eso pero no-

-Entonces la respuesta es?-

-Bueno, soñaba con una ex novia pero ya la olvide, eso ya es pasado, me oíste Rebeca, ya deja de acosarme!- dijo mirando enojado a la cámara.

-Una ex novia loca por ti jejeje, aquí tienes varias chicas que te protegerán jaja, bueno esta pregunta también fue hecha por **Sakhory Uchiha,** **MarilynnDxC y Maye-neko-girl**, la siguiente pregunta es: ¿Eres heterosexual, homosexual o bisexual?- esto hizo que Noah riera un poco para después poner una expresión seria.

-Es una broma verdad?-

-No, no lo es-

-Bueno, soy heterosexual, espero que con esto quede claro para todos los que no creen lo mismo- dijo serio y en un tono amenazador.

-Que serio… bueno esta pregunta también fue de **kanikanigoro** espero que te hayamos contestado ^^, la siguiente pregunta es: ¿Tenias/Tienes novia?-

-Si, he tenido novia y no por el momento no tengo novia-

-Que bueno que nos contestes que no tienes novia por el momento- comento Aiko son una sonrisita haciendo que Noah estuviera algo nervioso.

-Que? Porque lo dices?-

-Porque hay otra chica que nos pregunto lo mismo, además ella nos pregunto que si querías una?-

-De que rayos hablas?-

-ya lo veras después, bueno pasemos a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Tienes hermanos como tu de 14 /15 /16 años para mi?- esto hizo que Noah riera un poco.

-Perdona amiga pero no, no tengo hermanos menores que yo ya que yo soy el menor, lo siento-

-Bueno, lo sentimos **NekoNight** la siguiente pregunta de la chica es: ¿Te gusta la fastidiosa manera de Izzy cuando te molesta?-

-Acaba de dar la respuesta- comento Noah serio.

-Como?-

-"Fastidiosa" no me gusta la gente que fastidia o molesta cada 5 minutos-

-Hay vamos Noah no seas niña- comento Aiko sonriente mientras Noah se cruzaba de brazos. –Bueno, espero que hayamos contestado a todas tus preguntas, excepto a una claro que la contestaremos al final-

-Porque?-

-Ya veras, bueno la siguiente personita es **Bridg . Wolfgirl**-

-Aja y?-

-Bueno, ella también esta en el foro-

-Como?-

-Lo que oíste, pasa chica- en ese momento comenzó a bajar de las escales una chica de aproximadamente 14 años. –Bienvenida Bridg, como nos pediste que te llamáramos-

-Gracias Aiko-

-Bueno, ahora lanza tus preguntas-

-Bien, bueno mi primera pregunta es: alguna vez has hecho algún esfuerzo físico?-

-En clases de gimnasia, solamente-

-No en otra cosa que no sea en clases? No has ido a un gimnasio o algo así?-

-Déjame pensarlo… no-

-Ahí pero que seco, bueno… la siguiente pregunta es: exactamente cuantos hermanos tienes y como son?

-Bueno, tengo tres hermanas y cinco hermanos, dos de ellos gemelos, en fin mis tres hermanas, una se llama Darla esta casada y va a tener a su tercer hijo-

-Waaa!!!!!!!!- grito el publico.

-Continua Noah-

-Bien, otra se llama Naomi ella esta por acabar la universidad en Londres, mi otra hermana se llama Sofía y ella va en preparatoria, mis tres hermanos se llaman Roger, Daniel y Alexis, dos de ellos ya están casados y otro esta en la universidad y al igual que a mi, es considerado el "inteligente" la de familia, y con respecto a mis hermanos gemelos, ellos se parecen mas a Duncan y Trent combinados por cierto se llaman Ángel y Sirius-

-Y eso?-

-Ambos aman la música, la adoran y los dos son un par de fastidiosos y siempre se meten en problemas-

-Te molestan?-

-Tu que crees?-

-Bueno, veo que tienes una bonita familia Noah-

-Te Amo Noah!- grito la misma fanática, acto seguido agarra su bolso y saca un sostén y se lo lanzo, Noah se sorprendió un poco y cuando se agacho para verlo noto que en el estaba escrito llámame y un número telefónico

-Bien… esto ha sido lo mas extraño que me han hecho- comento Noah mientras ponía el sostén en una mesita.

-Si, espero que con Justin ocurrirá lo mismo-

-Amen por eso, bueno, esta pregunta también nos la hizo **narushizu4ver** así que espero que hayamos contestado tus preguntas, bueno tu siguiente pregunta?-

-A si, mi siguiente pregunta: como es ser el genio de la familia?-

-Bueno, ya mencione que no soy el único genio de la familia pero que te consideren así, y siendo el menor, algunas veces es bueno ayudar a tu padre con las cuentas pero por otro lado y perdón por decirlo pero, es horroroso- comento haciendo que el público y Aiko se sorprendiera.

-Porque?-

-Porque, tus hermanos están a cada momento: "hermanito has mi tarea del jueves", "Si no quieres que le pase algo a tu bella computadora has mi tarea para el viernes", "Noah me puedes ayudar con los problemas de Calculo", "Oye nerd no te quedes ahí acostado leyendo tu libro y has mi tarea y la de mi novia" y bla, bla, bla-

-Ahí pobre Noah, eres el esclavo de tus hermanitos- comento Aiko, Noah solo se encogió los brazos. –Bueno la siguiente pregunta es: porque eres siempre tan sarcástico?-

-Vivir con hermanos fastidiosos y el hecho de que seas considerado el "Inteligente del salón" te hace pensar que hay gente que te molesta solo por envidiosa así que por eso soy así-

-Ahí pobre Noah- comento la chica mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Oh pero que tierna escena, bueno Bridg, alguna otra pregunta?-

-Claro, bueno mi siguiente pregunta es: Por cuanto dinero te lanzarías en la letrina del confesionario?-

-Que?-

-Anda Noah contesta la pregunta-

-Pago lo que sea- comento sonriente.

-No, no, ni de broma me lanzaría a ese apestoso y asqueroso lugar, ni de broma ni de chiste- comento Noah indignado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ok, no lo hagas pero sufrirás las consecuencias- comento Aiko con una sonrisa malvada.

-Que quieres decir?-

-Puedes decir tu otra pregunta Bridg-

-Bien… deacuerdo- comento la chica un poco confundida. -preferirías usar un vestido rosa o besar a Cody?- esto hizo que el publico soltara risitas y aullidos.

-Tienes que escoger uno Noah- comento Aiko.

-Bien, ya bese a Cody una vez así que… supongo que besaría a Cody-

-Enserio?-

-S…si- comento Noah nervioso. –Porque?-

-Porque hemos traído a Cody para asegurarnos que si lo harás, adelante Cody- en ese momento apareció Cody quien caminaba hacia donde se encontraban Aiko y los demás.

-Porque no escogiste el vestido Noah, porque?- pregunto Cody un poco nervioso y enojado.

-Yo como rayos iba a saber que ibas a estar aquí- dijo Noah justificándose.

-Ah no, no te justifiques y hazlo-

-Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo- comenzó a decir el publico. Al ver que no tenia solución, Noah se acerco a Cody, lo tomo por los brazos y le planto un beso en los labios, beso que no duro ni tres segundos.

-Bien ya lo hice-

-Oye, a donde crees que vas-

-Ya lo bese, quieren que me acueste con el?-

-Hum… no creo que eso necesario, pero como no quisiste lanzarte a la letrina, tienes que usar el vestido-

-Que?-

-Era broma Noah, tranquilo-

-No me pareció graciosa-

-Bueno, creo que esas fueron todas tus preguntas- comento Aiko a Bridg.

-Si, bueno gracias Aiko y gracias a ti Noah- dice la chica mientras se pone de pie y se despide de el con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo que Noah se sonrojara un poco.

-Huy Noah, nadie te conocía esos encantos- comento Aiko divertida al ver la escena.

-Bueno ya se divirtieron viendo eso, podemos pasar a la siguiente pregunta?-

-Ahí pero no seas tan seco, bueno las siguientes preguntas son de **Fozzy Bozzo **y ella además de **Sakhory Uchiha** y **MarilynnDxC **se hacen esta pregunta que sabemos te encantara-

-Y se trata de?-

-Bueno, la pregunta es: ¿Te gusta Izzy?- al oír esto Noah se sonrojo de nuevo y el público comenzó a lanzar aullidos y risas.

-No como crees, Izzy esta con Owen-

-Oh vamos Noah con un "si me ha gustado" y fin-

-Bien, deacuerdo, hubo un momento que me llego a gustar Izzy pero eso ya paso deacuerdo-

-Bien, eso es lo que queríamos escuchar- unas cuantas chicas miraban rabiosas a Aiko. –Bien, no todos queríamos escuchar eso, pero bueno la siguiente pregunta es: ¿Qué se siente ser un cerebrito?-

-En tu escuela y amigos, no me molesta ser el "cerebro" del salón ni nada, es agradable, a veces, ayudar a mis compañeros en clase con las cosas pero en casa… creo que eso ya lo dije-

-Si, no creo que eso sea necesario ya que nos lo contaste, bueno la siguiente pregunta es: ¿Dónde aprendiste el arte del sarcasmo?-

-No creo que eso se aprenda, mas bien uno simplemente lo hace, le nace, a veces pienso que uno nace con eso y solo lo desarrolla, no hay necesidad de aprenderlo-

-Oh, que respuesta tan… reflexiva por así decirlo, bueno además, con relación a la pregunta anterior nos pregunta: ¿Al aprender sarcasmo tuviste como ejemplo a seguir a Mandy de The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy ó a alguien más?-

-No, no lo aprendí de esa niña rara, yo pienso que ella es más cruel que sarcástica-

-Si Mandy te oyera decirte eso de seguro…-

-No creo que se enoje ni diga nada- dijo Noah interrumpiéndola.

-Porque?-

-Porque es la realidad-

-Tu si te sabes defender Noah, que lindo, bueno volviendo a las preguntas, la siguiente es: ¿Si besaste a Cody en la IDD y él era un chico; a qué chica besarías?-

-El beso con Cody fue un error, no se porque no pueden superarlo con respecto a la pregunta, no besaría a ninguna-

-Si como no- comento Aiko de forma sarcástica.

-Haber dime a quien besaría-

-Acabas de decir que te gusta Lindsay e Izzy, no te hagas que no te entraron ganas de besarlas cuando te gustaban- comento Aiko sonriente, Noah solo la observo para después sonreír.

-Ja, me atrapaste-

-Bien, Noah espero que con la siguiente pregunta no engañes: ¿Eres bueno en los deportes o en algo que no tenga que ver con conocimiento ni libros?-

-En secundaria, fui campeón de esgrima y tenis pero me retire de ellos-

-Porque?-

-No me gustaba mucho hacer deporte, además era para estar un poco en forma-

-Eras gordito?-

-Un poco pero eso no tengo porque contarlo- comento serio.

-Bien, si quieres no lo cuentes, ahora pasemos a su última pregunta: ¿Qué se siente ser el primer expulsado del equipo de los Topos Gritones??-

-Lo mismo que Ezekiel sintió, un poco de decepción, en mi caso sentí enojo porque quería estar un poco mas pero después de ver los desafíos, no creo que haya durado mucho-

-Hay Noah, tu eres todo un enigma, de cualquier forma acabamos con estas preguntas así que espero que te hayamos contestado tus preguntas, ahora pasaremos con las siguientes preguntas de una chica que ya ha sido mencionada en este programa, ella es… **Sakhory Uchiha**! Ven Sakhory- en eso, una chica de aproximadamente 15 años llego hasta donde estaban Aiko y Noah. –Bienvenida Sakhory-

-Gracias a Aiko, hola Noah- Noah solo la saludo con la mano.

-Bien chica, te hemos contestado algunas de tus preguntas, pero tienes otras mas para Noah verdad?-

-Si claro, por cierto gracias por contestarlas Noah-

-Para eso estoy aquí amiga, para contestarlas y ser su diversión-

-Si… claro, bueno mi pregunta es: que tipo de libros te gusta leer más??

-Me gustan todo tipo de lecturas, excepto las revistas, no les encuentro en chiste de andarse chismeando cosas-

-Bueno, mi siguiente pregunta es… tiene algo mas o menos que ver con la pregunta anterior- comento la chica algo apenada

-De que se trata?- pregunto confuso

-Leerías mi fic en el que tu y justin pelean por ser novios de Izzy?- dicho esto, varios sonrieron.

-Tu escribes?-

-Si-

-Bueno… no seria mala idea leerlo, si me gustaría leerlo-

-Enserio?- dijo la chica con sus ojos luminosos.

-Si, porque no- varios aplausos se oyeron en el foro.

-Bueno, tu siguiente pregunta Sakhory?-

-Bueno, mi última pregunta es… Que piensas de Eva?-

-Eso ya lo conteste?-

-No-

-Bueno, entonces creo que es una chica fuerte, madura y aunque no lo parezca es agradable, no es como cualquier chica, si estas viendo esto Eva, sabes que siempre seremos amigos- dijo Noah sonriente.

-Waaa!!!- grito el publico.

-Bueno, son todas, gracias por contestarlas Noah- dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie.

-Gracias a ti, por cierto, donde leo tu historia?-

-Luego te envió el link-

-Bien, deacuerdo-

-Veo que Noah se consiguió una nueva amiga- comento Aiko con una sonrisita.

-Eso parece- dijo el chico.

-Bueno, ahora pasaremos a las preguntas de la siguiente chica, ella es **kanikanigoro** y su primera pregunta es: ¿estabas consiente cuando besaste a cody?-

-Creo que en las repeticiones de la primera temporada esta la respuesta, estaba bien dormido y como dije anteriormente, soñaba con una ex loca-

-Bueno, su siguiente pregunta es: ¿te gusta cody?-

-Por millonésima vez, Cody es solo un amigo, no siente ningún tipo de atracción por el mas que amistad, quedo claro?- dijo un poco enojado mirando a la cámara.

-Bien, supongo que ya lo habrán captado, pero es bonito imaginarlos juntos-

-Que?!-

-No, nada mejor pasemos a la siguiente pregunta: ¿cuantos libros has leído?-

-He leído varios libros, bastantes como para decirlos aquí-

-Pero mas o menos cuantos lees al mes-

-Al mes?- Aiko asintió. –Bueno, llego a leer doce-

-Doce?-

-Si, me gusta la lectura, es muy entretenida-

-Tienes razón Noah, la lectura es buena así que, pónganse a leer, bueno pasemos a la siguiente pregunta es: ¿no te molesta que te digan cerebrito o genio o nerd traga libros? Ya que a ella le molesta-

-Eso lo conteste no?-

-No seas perezoso y contesta-

-Bueno, deacuerdo, si es un poco molesto que te lo digan pero como dicen, "oídos sordos a palabras necias"-

-Tienes razón Noah, bueno esas son todas las preguntas de la chica y ahora daremos paso a una chica, ella es **MarilynnDxC-**

-Aun tiene preguntas?-

-Si y eso no es todo-

-Déjame adivinar, esta aquí?-

-Si, además ella es…- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida por una chica.

-Te Amo Noah- la misma chica del anuncio y del sostén, corrió hasta llegar donde estaba Noah y sin tardarse se aferro al cuello del chico.

-Es ella- concluyo Aiko. –Bueno Marilynn, toma asiento-

-Me puedo sentar con Noah?- pregunto la chica pero Noah le hacia señas a Aiko de que dijera no.

-Pues… bueno ya que-

-Si!!!- la chica dejo de abrazarlo y se sentó al lado de Noah quien no se veía muy feliz.

-Bueno Marilynn, eres una de las chicas con más preguntas que hemos visto pero aun así, tienes unas dudas-

-Claro-

-Bueno, ya puedes "soltarlas"-

-Bien, bueno Noah, me preguntaba si te gustaría tener la ropa interior de algunas de las chicas?-

-Eh… no, No soy pervertido como Cody-

-Ya tienes mi sostén- dijo mientras señalaba dicha prenda que se encontraba en la mesa.

-Si, gracias-

-Bueno mi siguiente pregunta es: que se siente tener competencia en la política? Ya que Courtney es presidenta estudiantil-

-Bueno, en primer lugar, ella es candidata para ser presidenta, aun no gana y pues yo ya soy presidente así que… no le tomo mucho importancia-

-Bien! Bueno mi siguiente pregunta es: A quien odias mas-Justin-Chris-Duncan?-

-Bueno, no odio a Duncan, solo no lo soporto, y entre Justin y Chris… rayos no puedo decidir-

-Porque?-

-Porque los dos no los soporto, pero pensándolo bien, supongo que odio mas a Justin, ese modelo sin cerebro que se cree la gran maravilla del mundo-

-Enserio? Oh Noah- dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba. Noah hizo señas de ayuda a Aiko.

-Bien tesoro, no tienes otra pregunta?-

-Ah si! Porque crees que hay muchos Fan-fic de tu e Izzy?-

-Supongo que es porque a varios chicos y chicas les gusta esa maniática como mi pareja-

-Bueno, mi siguiente pregunta es: Tienes amigos? Nombra-

-Uno ya lo conocen todos Joel, tengo otro amigo Alejandro y una amiga llamada Lisa, es una chica agradable- dijo un poco sonrojado.

-Te gusta Lisa?-

-No pero es agradable estar con ella, hola Lisa- dijo saludándola

-Bien, mi siguiente pregunta es- comenzó a decir mientras sacaba unas tijeras. -Me regalas un cabello tuyo?-

-Que?-

-Anda Noah, solo es un cabello-

-Bien- Noah tomo las tijeras, tomo un poco de su cabello y lo corto, después se lo dio a la chica.

-Oh, gracias Noah, ira a mi colección-

-Colección?-

-Jeje bueno mi siguiente pregunta es: Tienes celos de alguien?-

-Jajajajaja celos de alguien, del programa? Jajaja no, no tengo celos de nadie, hay chica que pregunta- dijo Noah mientras se calmaba un poco.

-Bien- la chica ahora se separo un poco de Noah. –Mi pregunta es porque Justin es el anti-tú?-

-Porque yo soy inteligente, amable y no superficial y el no tiene cerebro, es un engreído y un completo $%&%/- al oír esto ultimo, todos se sorprendieron

-Noah!- comentaron al mismo tiempo Aiko y Marilynn.

-Te oíste como Lindsay- comento Aiko.

-Que? Es mi opinión-

-Bueno, en parte tienes razón, es tu opinión y la respetamos, bueno tu siguiente pregunta?-

-Ah, si bueno mi siguiente pregunta es: El libro que leías en el Cáp. 4 era el mismo del Cáp. 22?-

-Si, era el mismo, y creo saber cual pregunta le seguía así que ya no diré más-

-Oh, bien bueno mi siguiente pregunta es: Que tal la isla de los perdedores?, ¿que hicieron tu y Cody?, ¿se te pego como chicle?-

-Bueno, primero la isla no estaba mal, es mas era la imagen que estaba en la planilla de inscripción, dos Cody estuvo todo el tiempo tratando de broncearse y así impresionar a las chicas mientras yo estaba tranquilo leyendo mi libro y de vez en cuando se pegaba a mi como chicle- dijo el chico sin emoción alguna.

-Oh! Noah te Amo!- dijo la chica mientras se abalanzaba de nuevo hacia el.

-Bueno… creo que es todo no, Marilynn?- comento Aiko tratando de zafarla.

-Que? Así es todo y Te Amo Noah!- dijo de nuevo mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios y se iba.

-Bien, por favor dime que no hay más locas- comento Noah por debajo para que solo Aiko la oyera.

-Bueno talvez haya más pero por el momento no hay, bueno pasemos a las siguientes preguntas, ella es **narushizu4ever **y estas son sus preguntas: ¿quien crees que es más molesta Katie o Sadie? Agrega que no puedes decir que las dos-

-Bien, creo que tendré que decir que es… Ash es difícil-

-Porque?-

-Porque las dos son un par de chillonas, gritonas-

-Ya escoge a una-

-Bien, Sadie-

-Sadie? Porque ella?-

-Porque el día que no estaba Sadie, Katie estaba un poco calmada, es mas no hablaba, pero solo llego Sadie y los gritos fueron mas fuertes, y a cada momento, "ahí amiguis no pude vivir sin ti", Oh en serio yo no podía vivir sin ti", "Yo tampoco"- dijo mientras las imitaba. –Y luego su gritito "" es insoportable-

-Jejeje, ya me imagino como habrán gritado el día que se reunieron de nuevo, bueno pasemos a la siguiente pregunta: ¿quien de esta lista es mejor para tener algo contigo? Además dice que tienes que decir la razón de por que quieres a el o a ella y también por que rechazas a los otros: Katie, Courtney, Izzy, Eva, Heather y Cody

-No superaran nunca lo de Cody verdad? Bueno no escogería a Cody por la simple razón de que no soy gay y punto"

"Dos no elegiría a Katie porque si no tengo que soportar a su amiga Sadie también" "tres no elegiría a Courtney porque ella esta con Duncan además, no es mi tipo"

"cuatro Heather, por Dios! Es malvada, es cierto que hizo muy buenas estrategias pero no, de ningún modo saldría con alguien que quiere tener el control."

"Si obligatoriamente tengo que escoger, escogería a Izzy o Eva"-

-Porque a las dos?-

-Porque con las dos me llevo, a las dos las quiero mucho y ambas son mis amigas, puede que estén algo locas o sean muy agresivas pero así son ellas y así las quiero-

-Waaaa!!!-

-Oh pero que lindo y tierno de tu parte Noah, de seguro ellas igual saldrían contigo, bueno ya acabamos con…-

-El programa acabo?-

-No, aun faltan otras cinco personas, pero antes de ir a comerciales pasemos a las preguntas de **SniperQuimera** y sus preguntas son: ¿de cuanto es tú IQ?-

-Bueno, mi IQ es mas alto que el de Izzy eso es seguro-

-Mas alto que el de Izzy?-

-Ella tiene un IQ de 188 no? Bueno si quiere saber, mi IQ es de 210- varios en la audiencia se sorprendieron.

-Vaya, 210 es muy alto Noah-

-Ya lo se, pero que pregunta- dijo mientras Aiko solo lo miraba con preocupación.

-Jeje si claro, bueno la siguiente pregunta es: ¿alguna vez engañaste a alguien malvadamente como lo hizo Heather?-

-No, nunca he engañado a alguien como lo hizo ella, no soy de ese tipo-

-No alegra saber eso Noah, pero si has mentido? Y no digas que no-

-Bueno, he mentido de vez en cuando, pero no se nota mucho-

-Jejeje bien, bueno la siguiente pregunta es: ¿crees que le ganarías en un desafió mental a Hannibal "el caníbal" Lecter y a John Kramer a.k.a. Jigsaw?-

-Primero, todos son ficticios, ninguno existe, talvez sean leyendas pero eso es mas que claro, además de que yo les ganaría en un desafió mental, que pregunta tan estupida- volvió a decir con un aire de superioridad.

-Sabes no deberías de hablar así, arruinas tu imagen, bueno su última pregunta es: ¿cual es tu mayor sueño?-

-Mi sueño? Hum… aun no tengo un sueño bien definido, lo único que quiero es acaba la escuela, la universidad, casarme y tener una vida normal como los demás, no pienso estar sentado en una oficina pero por el momento no tengo algo así bien concreto, tal vez viajar por el mundo, eso suena bien, además que importa cual es mi sueño?-

-Noah…-

-Que?- Aiko estaba apunto de contestar cuando un chico apareció con un arco, varias flechas, un machete.

-Que mis preguntas son estupidas? Ya veras te voy a dar cazar como a un cerdo- dijo mientras bajaba las escalera y se dirigía a Noah quien ni lento ni perezoso salio corriendo.

-Oigan! Esperen, porque siempre pasa esto cuando vamos a comerciales?!- comento Aiko mientras iba detrás de los chicos.

**COMERCIALES tutututututututututututu (música de ambiente).**

-Bien, regresamos a "Yo quiero Saber"- comento una voz mientras se oían aplausos y se veía el foro donde estaba Aiko y Noah tratando de recuperar aire.

-Dios… ese chico… como corre- comento Aiko.

-Eso lo dices tu… imagínate yo como tuve que correr… casi me da un paro cardiaco…- dijo Noah mientras trataba de recuperar aire.

-Bien, al menos no te hicieron nada, es lo bueno… ahora seguimos con las preguntas-

-No, ya no- dijo el chico mientras se ponía en pie.

-Porque no?-

-Ya… no mas fans-

-Vamos Noah, esta vez no va a haber otro invitado-

-Segura?-

-Si-

-Bueno, sigamos pero si viene uno, me las pagaras tu- dijo amenazando a Aiko, esta solo sonrió.

-Uy si, mira tengo tanto miedo- dijo en tono de broma. –Bueno sigamos, las siguientes preguntas son de **Maye-neko-girl **y ella nos pregunta: porque rayos el poco trabajo en equipo? –

-Porque no quise y punto, deje mas que claro que no me gustan los deportes- comento el chico algo enojado.

-Bien, pero no es para que te enojes- dijo Aiko un poco molesta.

-Esta bien, lo siento Maye-neko-girl-

-Bien, así nos gusta, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta: que piensas de Heather? y no hablo lo de es mala o buena persona-

-Bueno, es una chica con grandes estrategias en su cabeza, pienso que va a llegar lejos si cambia un poco su actitud, es bonita no lo niego y por lo que vi. Es una traidora que hará lo que sea para ganar, además de una chiquilla fresa-

-Jejeje Heather te matara por lo ultimo, bueno la ultima pregunta es: que tan difícil es vivir con tantos hermanos?-

-Creo que eso ya lo deje claro haya arriba no?-

-Pues eso supongo pero vamos, no seas grosero-

-Bien, lo resumiré, es horrible y en parte agradable ser de utilidad en tu casa-

-Como en que eres útil?-

-Bueno, en mi escuela tengo una beca del 100% y así contribuyo, además de que ayudo a mi padre cuando hace las cuentas para pagar-

-Oh, que lindo de tu parte ayudar a tu padre, bueno esas fueron todas sus preguntas, ahora pasemos a las preguntas de un chico, su nombre o mejor seudónimo es **saQhra**, y el nos envía un videomensaje- en ese momento, el televisor que se encontraba detrás de Aiko y Noah se encendió mostrando a un chico-

-"Bueno, Noah, admiro la forma como te enfrentas a la vida: mintiendo como la vez que fingiste que te desmayabas para que Owen te llevara cargando XD Además debes valorar más el conocimiento y la experiencia por sobre la apariencia física (¡Muerte a Justin!)"-

-Me agrado el chico-

-Por lo que dijo?-

-Si, además de que también quiere muerto a Justin- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Bien, Noah ahora pasaremos a sus preguntas-

-Me parece bien-

-Bueno, su primera pregunta es: Eres unos de los más populares de la serie a pesar que te hayan sacado en el cuarto episodio, ¿crees que eso sea por haber besado a Cody?-

-No lo creo, mi falta de cooperación como dijo Maye-neko-girl, fue lo que hizo que me expulsara, además no creo que a alguien le importe que sea gay o bisexual-

-Bien, su siguiente pregunta es: ¿Izzy te parece linda? ¿No has sospechado que ella te molesta tanto porque le gustas?-

-La verdad ya me había hecho esa pregunta, Izzy si es linda pero si así me demuestra su amor y así piensa que me voy a enamorar así, pues esta equivocada, a que chico le gusta que lo confundan con un gay o que lo molesten como mosquito todo el tiempo?-

-Jejeje supongo que algunos como Owen, le gusta la actitud loca de Izzy y se que a algunos también como a ti-

-Me parece linda mas no me gusta mucho su actitud hartante-

-Bien, bien Noah, estas muy calmado jeje bueno la siguiente pregunta es: Si te dieran la oportunidad de ser novio de Lindsay ¿aceptarías? Lo pregunto por la cantidad de fics en inglés que leí donde tú y ella hacen linda pareja, un chico sabelotodo con la rubia boba-

-Jajaja, Lindsay es linda y tierna, pero es algo boba y confundida no creo que sea muy buena pareja para mi, pero si me dieran la oportunidad, si saldría con ella- esto ultimo asombro al publico

-Pero Noah, Tyler puede estar viendo esto- comento Aiko preocupada.

-No me preocupo, porque Lindsay lo prefirió a el, además de que no creo que me haga algo, no es muy bueno en los deportes y menos golpeando supongo-

-Ahí Noah, bueno ahora pasemos a su ultima pregunta: si tuvieras la Death Note en tus manos, ¿a quién juzgarías?-

-Si tuviera la Death Note? Oh Dios, amigo espero que eso se haga realidad, adoraría tener una Death Note, juzgaría a un montón de personas y tal vez haga lo que hizo Yagami Raito-

-Un mundo sin criminales?-

-Si-

-Pero a quien juzgarías?-

-Bueno Justin sin dudas estaría en mi lista, Chris, y a otras personas que no puedo nombrar, si llego a tener una, quiero que para esas personas sea una sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Wo! Una sonrisa malévola, me encanta Noah, además no hay nada como las sorpresas, bueno aquí terminamos con sus preguntas y pasamos a las siguientes de **ThiagoDaanuu-18, **bueno el solo nos pregunta una cosa: Crees que el beso que te distes con Cody fue un beso sensacional, o deseas no haberlo pasado nunca en tu vida?-

-Oh si claro, ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida, por supuesto que no, no ha sido el mejor beso y el que me obligaste a darle hoy tampoco- dijo cruzado de brazos.

-Sabes no era necesario aplicar el sarcasmo-

-Lo siento-

-Bien, esa era su única pregunta y ahora pasemos con la ultima pregunta, de los fans, esta es de **Kikiss** y nos pregunta: Crees que tu y Courtney harían una buena pareja? Ya que ambos son listos y buenos estudiantes, obviamente, y tu sarcasmo junto con la sinceridad de Courtney harían bomba!-

-Courtney y yo? Ya había dicho algo sobre ella anteriormente pero, ahora con lo que dijo no lo se, mi sarcasmo y su sinceridad… no creo que seamos una gran pareja pensándolo bien, si tendríamos nuestras cosas en común pero llegar a pareja, no lo creo-

-Bien Noah, aquí acabamos con las preguntas de los fans, y ahora nuestra sección favorita: Crees que tienes lo necesario para salir con…- varios aplausos se oyeron en el foro. –Bien Noah, durante el programa tuvimos varias sorpresas, vimos que saldrías con Izzy y Lindsay si pudieras, te gustaría tener una Death Note, el beso con Cody fue un completo error y que no eres homosexual, además de que parece que tienes mas fans que Justin pero ahora la pregunta que siempre hacemos y que también hizo NekoNight, dinos Noah, que necesita una chica para salir contigo-

-Bueno, no importa si es alta o baja o morena o blanca, tiene que ser inteligente, alegre, divertida, pero seria en las cosas, que sepa lo que quiere y pues mas que nada que sea ella misma, que no actué como otra-

-No importa si es bonita? Edad? Eso no influye?-

-No me importa ni la edad ni la apariencia, o que importa es lo que dije además de que me tiene que querer-

-Waaa!!!- sin previo aviso, unas chicas, entre ellas las invitadas, fueron corriendo hacia Noah, Aiko trato de impedirlo pero la empujaron a un lado.

-Hey oigan!!! Suéltenlo!! Bueno publico, no olviden vernos de nuevo y sus preguntas para nuestro siguiente invitado, espero la hayan pasado bien, hasta la próxima- dijo mientras trataba de separar a las chicas de Noah que se encontraba debajo de una montaña de manos y piernas.

* * *

**Hola queridos lectores!! Me tarde cuanto tiempo? Un mes o dos meses… Bueno, pido una disculpa, la verdad ya tenia el capitulo terminado pero se borro ¬¬ nunca abran paginas con virus!!! (Aunque eso ya lo saben ^^), ahora como dijo Sakhory Uchiha, el siguiente invitado es Justin así que ya saben que hacer, enviar sus preguntas, mensajes o video mensajes por medio de un review. Hasta el próximo capituló y espero lo hayan disfrutado!!! Adiós!!!**


	5. ¡AVISO!

Hola chicos y chicas! :D como han estado? Bueno hoy vengo a darles malas noticias, puesto que algunos de ustedes solo leen una historia o solo dos, público esta nota en todos mis fics que tengo pendientes.

En fin, hoy vengo con una mala noticia, se acercan mis proyectos finales y para serles honesta, me he atrasado mucho con las cosas, tareas que me faltan, proyectos finales, etc. Además de que tengo un trabajo que va a ir a la exposición de Diseño y Arquitectura así que por lo mismo estaré ocupada.

Con que fin hablo? Bueno esto significa que NO HABRA ACTUALIZACION DE FICS hasta por lo menos un mes o mes y medio. Enserio lamento mucho hacerlos esperar ya que varios han estado esperando momentos o sucesos que los dejaran con la boca abierta (si como no) pero hablando enserio, NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR HISTORIAS HASTA NUEVO AVISO.

Estaré al pendiente de ustedes pero NO esperen una actualización mía D:´ estaré en Messenger (por los que ya me conocen al menos por msn :3) pero igual estaré ocupada así que es probable de que si me hablan no conteste o tal vez si pero tardare :S.

Bueno chicos espero que sean pacientes y por su paciencia les tendré una sorpresa :D ah todos ah! Y a los que les deba algo, no se preocupen, espero poder tenerles listo lo que quieren :D

Bueno chicos me despido, pórtense bien todos mis hijos y sobrinos :D así que espero anden bien :D.


End file.
